


Candle Light

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's so cute i could die, lots of fluff, over usage of non-scented candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was happy. Therefore, Louis was happy. Or, that’s what Louis told himself to keep himself sane. In reality, Louis hated her. She didn’t treat Harry right. She didn’t treat him like he should be treated. She didn’t treat him like Louis would.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>This is based off of the story Harry told about setting up candles on a bridge for an old girlfriend of his and she stood him up and so he got wasted and spent the rest of the night kicking the candles into the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than i had originally planned for it to be but oh well.
> 
> I'm actually very pleased with how this turned out.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I wrote this really fast. (And also, I think I might've gone a little crazy with the italics...) 
> 
> I thought it was decent but I could also be wrong so let me know what you guys think!

Louis and Harry have been best friends since they could walk. They went through everything together. Their first bikes, their first cars, their first kisses. Louis’s had been with a girl named Eleanor when he was thirteen. It was really messy and she was basically shoving her boobs in his face. It was then that Louis realized girls weren't really his thing. He didn't want little, dainty hands petting the side of his face; he wanted big, strong hands to yank his hair. He didn't want to hold on to a small, frail figure; he wanted to cling to muscular, broad shoulders. So, naturally, he came out. First to Harry, then his family and the rest of his friends. Everyone was very accepting and Louis was very happy. Harry however, decided that girls and boobs weren't so bad. Louis passed off that little tiny clench in his heart that he got at Harry’s revelation as indigestion.

 

* * *

 

A few years later, at fifteen, Louis had had his first boyfriend, Stan. They had messed around a bit, a few hand jobs, and even a blowjob or two but nothing more than that. Eventually, Louis and Stan decided their relationship was more platonic than romantic and called it quits. When Louis texted Harry and told him what had happened, Harry rushed over to check on Louis, despite Louis’s protests that he was fine. They had sat on Louis’s bed for a little while; Harry lying down with Louis’s shorter frame snuggled into his side. Louis had found himself, on more than one occasion, wishing that he and Harry were snuggling in this same position but under different circumstances. He wished he could look up at Harry and just kiss him and then lie back down and fall asleep. ‘Stop it Louis’ he told himself. It wasn't normal to think thoughts like that about your best mate. ‘Eh, it’s probably just a phase’ he would say, then go back to just being content with how life is now.

 

They were sitting in one of those comfortable, content silences when Harry said it. He’d been thinking about asking Louis this question since the first time Louis told him he and Stan kissed and he thought that now was as good a time as any to ask.

 

“What was it like?” Harry asked. Louis was a bit confused.

 

“What was what like, Hazza?” he asked.

 

“You know…kissing…another boy.” Harry asked as a blush crept up his neck.

 

“Oh,” Louis said, a little shocked by the question. He hadn’t expected Harry to ask that. “Well, not like kissing a girl. Girls are delicate, gentle kissers. With a guy, you can kiss as hard and as rough as you want. It’s very exciting.” Louis concluded.

 

“Oh.” is all Harry said.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after that, Louis received a text from Harry telling Louis to call him.

 

“Hello? Harry? What’s wrong, love?” Louis said, worried about his Hazza.

 

“Um, Lou? I think I’m bi.” Harry said quietly. Louis didn’t understand why that sentence made him so happy but the burn in his cheeks from his smile and the little fluttering of his heart told him that he clearly was.

 

* * *

 

Both boys were now seventeen. Louis had been single for a while now. He and his ex-boyfriend Zayn had broken up a little over a year ago. Louis broke up with him. He felt like a right dick, too because Zayn was an insanely nice person, an amazing boyfriend, and an even more amazing lay. Then, one night, he and Zayn were making love. It had been a very romantic evening. Zayn’s parents were out of town so he invited Louis over to watch a romantic movie. By the time the credits started rolling, Louis was straddling Zayn as the two made out. They took it to the bedroom and decided to take it slow this time. So there they were: Zayn was gently rocking into Louis, picking up the pace a bit as the two neared their releases. Then, Louis squeezed his eyes shut and just as he was about to come, green eyes popped into his head. Green eyes, curly brown hair, and pink, plump, kissable lips was all Louis could think about. And when Zayn came and moaned Louis’s name, Louis couldn’t help but think about what Harry would look like moaning his name. It was that thought that pushed Louis over the edge. That thought made Louis come harder than he ever had before in his life. It was that thought made Louis realize that he was royally, royally, fucked.

 

Since then, Louis has been gradually falling more and more in love with Harry each day. Little things he did like helping his mum with dinner, or carrying some of Louis’s books, or getting Louis’s footie cleats down from the top shelf of his locker because heaven knows the shorter boy can’t reach them, those were the little annoyingly endearing things that made Louis love him more. And Louis would have been fine with this arrangement: he loves Harry but keeps it completely to himself and secretly wallows in self-pity while the taller lad remains completely oblivious. But then one day, _she_ shows up.

 

Her name is Taylor, she’s a new student, and she immediately sets her sights for Harry. She’s all red lipstick and short shorts and tall heels and if Louis’s honest, she looks like a right slag. Before long, she has Harry carrying her books and just waiting on her hand and foot. It’s obvious that she’s just using him. Everyone knows. Louis can tell by the sympathetic looks people give Harry as he walks right behind Taylor, her books in his arms, following her to her classroom.

 

It makes Louis sick to his stomach. He wants nothing more than to have his boy back in his arms but since he started dating that bitch he’s been with her all the time. He just wants to snuggle up to Harry and kiss his head and tell him everything will be alright but he can’t because his best friend doesn't feel that way about him. Harry swears he’s in love with this girl and even though he and Louis both know that isn't true, Louis can’t help but wonder if it will be one day. He thinks of Harry falling in love with that wretched girl and being with her instead of Louis and yet again, the pain in Louis’s chest is almost unbearable. He curls up in on himself on his bed and just closes his eyes as the tears begin to fall and for the nth time, he cries himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost Harry and Taylor’s six month anniversary and Harry has decided to do something special for her. Unlike the rest of the school, Harry has failed to take notice of the constant glances and flirty stares Taylor shares with the other guys in school, so he still “loves” her. It actually makes Louis want to vomit sometimes but he deals with it and pretends to like her for Harry’s sake. If Harry’s happy, then he’s happy. Or at least, that what he tells himself to keep himself sane. And if this idea of this special night (that _should_ be spent with Louis) makes Harry happy, then dammit, Louis will see that it happens.

 

So that brings him to where he is now, accompanying Harry on his trip to buy at least fifty unscented candles of different shapes and sizes. (Louis had asked why Harry wasn’t getting scented candles and Harry had said that Taylor hates scented candles because they give her headaches. Louis just clenched his teeth and shut his mouth before he said anything mean.)

 

“Hazza, what are you gonna do with all these damn candles anyway?” Louis asked as he watched Harry put every last one of the stores candles in his shopping cart.

 

“You know that bridge that goes over the duck pond in the park?” Harry asks. Of course Louis knows that bridge. He and Harry know that park better than they know themselves. They spent their entire childhoods in that park together, _especially_ that bridge. That’s where they would go every time something happened, every time someone died, every time they just needed a place to go to escape the world, just the two of them, they would go to that bridge. When they were younger, they used to jump in the pond and chase the ducks until their mothers saw them and dragged them out by their ears. Now, however, they just settle for throwing bread. But that bridge always meant something to Louis. That park was _their_ place.“That’s where I’m taking Taylor tonight. I’m gonna set these candles up on the bridge and surprise her.” Harry said with one of the biggest smiles Louis has ever seen.

 

Louis could feel his heart breaking. He could feel actual, physical pain in his chest. He was doing that for _her_? He was taking _her_ to their bridge? ‘This can’t be happening,’ Louis thought to himself, ‘this has got to be some kind of joke. Am I getting punk’d?’ Louis really didn’t want to cry in front of Harry. That is not something he wanted to happen. So, he just said “romantic” and gave Harry a quick smile before turning to walk away.

 

“Boo? Where are you going?” Harry asked and Louis could feel the tears stinging in his eyes at the nickname. He turned his head slightly to talk to Harry over his shoulder.

 

“Just to the loo, I’ll be right back.” Louis said before quickly walking away; wiping the steady stream of tears from his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

When he got out of the restroom, he kept his head down so Harry wouldn’t see his tear-stained face or puffy red eyes. Harry didn’t seem to notice. He had this sickeningly cute smile on his face the whole time he carried those candles from the store to Louis’s car and it made Louis feel sick. He actually felt like he could vomit. It wasn’t until he took Harry to his house that Harry said something to him.

 

“Boobear, are you alright? You seem kind of pale.” Harry said with a worried look on his face. Louis felt a pang of affection at Harry’s clearly worried state.

 

“Yeah Haz, I’m fine. I’m just a little tired is all.” Louis said with the best smile he could muster up.

 

“Well you go get some rest. I’ll text you later to let you know how everything goes. I hope you feel better, Lou.” Harry said. He leaned over to give Louis a peck on the cheek and then he was out of the car and skipping up to his house with the bags of candles. Louis did not cry the whole way home. That would have just been pathetic.

 

* * *

 

Louis had been in his room all afternoon. He had been curled up in his bed since he dropped Harry off many hours ago. At first, he was crying. Then he was pissed off because he’s been crying way too much lately. Now…now he’s just tired. He’s tired of having to deal with Harry and Taylor. He’s tired of thinking about the different bad things she’s done to Harry since she got here and how he could make Harry so much happier. He’s tired of the hopeless pining he’s been doing recently. He feels like he’s hiding a whole part of his life from his best friend. He’s tired of hiding his feelings from Harry. He’s tired of Taylor. He’s tired of the fact that he and Harry haven’t had their movie/cuddles night in weeks because Harry is always doing something with her. Louis Tomlinson is just tired.

 

It’s getting pretty late now and even though he doesn’t want to admit it, Louis has been waiting for that text from Harry. He keeps glancing at his phone to check and see if he’s got a new message but there’s always just a picture of him and Harry making funny faces at the camera. That picture was taken the weekend before Taylor showed up at school. Louis likes to think of those days and how happy he and Harry were. Louis noticed that it was nearing midnight and that Harry’s date should have been long over by now. Then, all Louis could think about was if this date was going to last longer than Harry expected. Like, _all night_. Louis really almost threw up then. That’s one thing he refuses to let happen. He unlocked his phone and quickly called Harry. The phone rang a few times before Harry’s deep voice came through the line.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” Louis let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so he isn’t screwing her. Good.

 

“Hey, Haz. You never let me know how the date went with Taylor.” Louis said. He didn’t really care, of course. He just wanted to talk to his boy.

 

“ _I don wanna talk bout it._ ” Harry slurred into the phone. Is he drunk?

 

“Haz, are you drunk?” Louis asked.

 

“ _What’f I am? Whaddus it matter to you? Go way ssstupid ducks!_ ” Harry yelled. Louis heard some loud quacking in the background. So Harry was still at the park.

 

“Hazza don’t move. I’m coming to get you.” Louis hung up the phone before Harry could protest. He slipped on some sweatpants and grabbed his keys and was out the door.

 

* * *

 

When Louis arrived at the bridge, he was surprised to see the scene in front of him. Harry was in the middle of the bridge, sitting down with his legs out in front of him, bottle of whiskey in hand, surrounded by overturned candles. Some of them had been knocked off the wall, a small few still stood, lit, on the wall of the bridge. Louis’s heart clenched at that. What had that bitch done to his Hazza? Louis walked up the path to the bridge, stepping upon a few acorns along the way. Harry must have heard him approaching because he looked up at Louis and met his gaze. The look of complete hurt and betrayal in Harry’s eyes-not to mention the tear-stained cheeks and obvious drunkenness-made Louis’s heart clench even more. He really could not stand this girl. Louis walked right up to Harry and sat down behind him. He put his legs on either side of Harry and brought Harry’s back to his chest. _My poor boy_ Louis thought.

 

“Aww, Haz…what’s the matter?” Louis said, petting Harry’s hair.

 

“She didn’t even remember, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

 

“What did she not remember, babe?”

 

“She was on a date with another guy!! They came here. She walked by and saw me and acted like she was sorry that she forgot our anniversary. I mean who forgets a six month anniversary?! That’s just a bitchy move, that is! But, she said she was happy I knew about them now because she was tired of sneaking around. She broke up with me right here. Then they left.” Harry said as another tear rolled down his face.

 

“So you got wasted and kicked the candles off the bridge?” Louis asked, thinking of anything to say other than ‘let me go find that bitch so I can hurt her as much as she hurt my baby’. Because saying that would just make things awkward.

 

“Yup.” Harry hiccupped. Louis smiled at the back of Harry’s head. Here he was, having an internal battle with himself on whether or not he should go and beat up a girl and Harry is doing stupidly endearing shit. He could just be so unbelievably cute sometimes. Like when it’s winter time and he walks around with sweater paws and a beanie pulled over his curls. Or when he and Louis are having cuddles and Harry falls asleep on Louis. He makes these little noises and contended sighs while he sleeps and Louis could just kiss his entire face off. But then somehow, things take a turn for the worst because when Harry puts on his tight black skinny jeans (my goodness the things those damned jeans do to him. Harry really needs to stop wearing those things) and those button-up shirts that he never buttons up all the way. Then he fixes his hair up in that little quiff thing he does and all ounce of cuteness goes out the door and is replaced with full on sexiness. It’s those specific ensembles that Louis pictures in his bedroom at night when his thoughts of his best friend get him all hot and bothered. But right now is one of those cute times. Harry’s sitting here in his lap, completely pissed but still as cute as ever. Louis doesn’t mind drunk Harry. When Harry gets drunk, he goes completely out of it. So, when Louis is hit with the random bursts of overwhelming affection for the boy, he can smile at him as lovingly as he wants. He doesn’t have to hide his feelings around drunk Harry.

 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you home.” Louis said. He got up and then turned to help Harry up, as well. He knew if he took Harry home in this state, Anne would be absolutely furious and a furious mother is the last thing you need the morning after a bad break up and a bottle of whiskey. So Louis sent Anne a text saying Harry had a rough night and would be crashing at his house and then he drove home. Louis (very quietly) got Harry from the passenger seat of his car, in the house, up the stairs, and into Louis’s room without waking up any of his younger siblings or his mum or Dan. He’s quite impressed with himself, actually. He got Harry a bottle of water and made him drink the whole thing before he went to bed to maybe lessen the terrible headache he’s gonna have when he wakes. He and Harry both strip down to their underwear and curl up together in Louis’s bed. It’s quiet for a little while. Louis thought Harry had gone to sleep but he was proven wrong when Harry started speaking.

 

“It’s funny though. I knew she was screwing around on me. Like that part didn’t shock me. It was the fact that she didn’t respect me enough to try and hide it.” Harry said. Louis could tell he had sobered up quite a bit but that he was very close to sleep. So Harry knew she was cheating on him?

 

“Haz, if you knew she was treating you so badly, then why did you stay with her?” Louis asked, thoroughly confused as to why Harry would subject himself to such treatment. Surely he knew he deserved so much better than that. Louis could hear Harry’s breaths growing more and more steady. He almost didn’t expect an answer and he really didn’t expect the answer he got.

 

“She helped me forget about you…”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Harry acted as if nothing had happened. He acted as though he hadn’t spilled his guts and basically gave Louis a stroke. _‘She helped me forget about you’_? Like, she helped him forget about their friendship? Or did Harry like him too? And if Harry _did_ like him back then why would he want to forget about him? Maybe he really didn’t remember saying anything. Maybe Harry was a little drunker than Louis thought he was last night. Either way, Louis got a strong sense of hope from that sentence. If it really meant that Harry liked him back then he’s gonna take that and run with it. Louis’s gonna show Harry that he has no intentions of being forgotten about.

 

Louis took Harry back to the park to pick up his car. They stood on the bridge a while and looked at the pond and all of the ducks in it. They watched as little kids would come and feed the ducks with little tiny pinches of bread. There were still a good many candles on the bridge and Louis said he would pick them up and dispose of them for Harry. Louis then took notice of Harry’s rather glum state. While Louis was secretly happy on the inside because Taylor was out of the picture and the love of his life had basically confessed his love for Louis (he decided that Harry meant that Taylor helped him forget about his non-platonic thoughts about Louis. The same kind of thoughts Louis has for Harry) to Louis while he fell asleep on Louis’s chest, he remembered that Harry had (to some extent) actually cared for this girl and that six months of his life had just been flushed down the toilet.

 

“Hey,” Louis said, getting Harry’s attention, “what’s say I follow you back to your house and we have a cuddles and movies day, huh?”

 

“That sounds brilliant.” Harry said.

 

* * *

 

They had been in Harry’s room watching movies for the better part of about five hours. Louis is sitting sideways on Harry’s bed; back against the wall and legs out in front of him. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis’s middle and his head rested on Louis’s shoulder; Louis’s arm around his back and their legs intertwined. It had been bothering Louis all day. He was positive what Harry said last night meant that he liked Louis as well but he just wanted to hear the taller boy say it. He wanted to hear Harry say it while he was one hundred percent, completely sober. So, he asked.

 

“Harry…”

 

“Yes, Lou?’ Harry asked, still watching the television.

 

“Last night…you said that you stayed with Taylor because she helped you forget about me…” Louis said. Harry tensed. He was quiet for a moment. Then he hesitantly spoke.

 

“I dunno, Lou. I probably said a lot of things. I was very intoxicated last night,” Harry said.

 

“I don’t think you were, Harry. You were pretty sober when we went to bed last night.” Louis said. Harry was silent. It was driving Louis insane. He needed to hear Harry say it. He needed to know that it was really true. And dammit, Louis is not gonna go another day without kissing this boy. Louis sat up straight and turned to face Harry. “Harry what did you mean by ‘forget about me’?” Louis said. Something seemed to snap inside of Harry. He threw his hands up and started yelling.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT LOUIS?! I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY?! There! I said it! Happy?! I’m in love with you and I knew you didn’t feel that way about me so I decided it would be easier to cope if I had something to preoccupy myself with. When Taylor transferred and started showing an interest in me, it seemed like the perfect plan. A little time went by and I actually fooled myself into liking her a little bit. And surprisingly, she almost helped me quit thinking about you. Almost. But dammit Louis, you’re just so…” he began speaking softer now, “you’re so beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful; your eyes, your smile, your laugh, everything. Last night, I wasn’t upset because Taylor dumped me. I was upset because I knew these thought about you and these feelings towards you would come back stronger than ever and I just wasn’t prepared to have to endure that. But whatever. I guess I’ll have to right? It doesn’t matter to me, Lou just please don’t hate me. We can pretend like this whole thing never happened and we can just move on with our lives. I just don’t wanna lose you, Lou.” Harry finished. Louis could see some tears forming in Harry’s eyes before he dropped his head to look at his hands but Louis really couldn’t care. He was so insanely happy right now. He just smiled at Harry. He brought his hand to Harry’s face and lifted his chin up with his fingers.

 

“Sweetheart,” Louis said, “I don’t wanna forget any of this. I’ve loved you so much for so long that it actually hurts and if you think I’m gonna let myself forget the day the love of my life told me he felt the same way about me then you are sadly mistaken. And by the way,” he smirked, “you couldn’t lose me if you tried.” He then closed the distance between his and Harry’s mouths. They spent the rest of that night in each other’s arms, kissing one another. Whether they were making up for lost time or just kissing each other because they finally could, Louis doesn’t know but Louis doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life.

 

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

 

Harry was shopping with his mum and Gemma. He didn’t mind shopping, really. He was usually all for it! But today he had actually planned on being with his boyfriend all day. He and Louis had this whole day planned out. First they were gonna watch movies and then they were gonna cuddle. That’s it. No, it’s not much but it’s something they’ve always done, even before they started dating. But, when your sister has an engagement party that you apparently have to “dress appropriately for”, all of your plans pretty much get cancelled. After a very long and exhausting day of being made try on suit after suit by Gemma and his mother, they were all on the way home when Harry’s phone buzzed in his hand from a text message from Louis.

 

_Meet me at the bridge at 10pm. Love you! ;) Xx -Lou_

 

* * *

 

Harry had put on one of his favorite outfits; a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Harry loves those skinny jeans but Louis says Harry doesn’t need to where them He has no idea why. Harry got in his car and drove to the park. He got there with about ten minutes to spare. He got out and started on his walk toward the bridge.

 

He wonders what Louis has up his sleeve. It’s not usually like him to organize surprises like this. Harry’s thoughts are cut short when he looks up from his feet and sees he’s arrived at the bridge but what he finds brings him to tears.

 

The bridge is completely covered with candles. The walls, most of the floor and even a little bit of the concrete path leading up to the bridge are covered in white candles. In the center of the bridge is a blanket with two take away plates from Harry’s favorite restaurant, and in the center is yet another candle. And best of all, right on the other side of that blanket, is none other than a smirking Louis Tomlinson. When Harry’s teary eyes met his, Louis slowly began to walk towards harry. When he was a couple feet in front of Harry, he pulled a single red rose from behind his back. When he reached Harry, he stood on his tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Before he could pull back though, Harry grabbed him by the hips so he couldn’t go anywhere. Harry then deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for control until they were both in desperate need of air.

 

“Lou…” Harry said, “what is all this?”

 

“Now sweetheart,” Louis said, “don’t tell me you thought I’d forgotten our six month anniversary. That would be rather bitchy of me.” Harry couldn’t help the roar of laughter that escaped him at Louis’s remark. He then smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and brought him closer to hug his waist.

 

“I love you.” Harry said. Louis smiled back at him.

 

“I love you too, Hazza.”

**Author's Note:**

> So was that bad...good...horrifically terrifying???? Comment your thoughts please!! And also, my Twitter is @Hi_Harry_hi_Lou. Hit me up!


End file.
